


Candy

by fasciinating



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Drunk!Spock, F/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasciinating/pseuds/fasciinating
Summary: Spock's had chocolate before but the effect isn't quite the same impact as being near her is.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> A short vignette. I'm testing my writing bug and still very new at this. So please, comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated. <3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters, nor am I affiliated with Paramount.

He’s fully aware of its affects on him. 

_Chocolate._

Not specifically the cocoa ingredient, but its processed sugar. It was not something he’d learned recently either, that discovery had been made in his early twenties. Shortly after his arrival to earth and as a fresh cadet at Starfleet Academy. Spock was never specific with Nyota about it. Though, admittedly, it was only because the question was never asked. A fortunate circumstance for himself; he would have never brought it up, not without prompt ( not willingly ). 

But once it had been made known, what it did; how it eased his nerves and often loosened Spock's tongue, his classmates, those close to him if he could refer to them as such, were relentless. Obsessed with any opportunity to see a Vulcan on the same mental playing field as their own simplistically _human_ minds, while thoroughly intoxicated. An unfortunate circumstance for them, even if he had, as Spock was only _half_ Vulcan. 

It is a cheat of sorts. And a fact he has been working to swallow, to accept, since the day he was born.

Since learning this knowledge, Spock endeavored never to reveal himself in this manner again, to be vulnerable when doing so; it was no doubt unseemly.

However, today, it seems, he would make an exception.

Or more accurately, he does for her.

His space pale skin is flushed now, a rare shade of jade that's crept up his face. Spock is warm across his cheeks, neck, and the tips of his ears. His hands are everywhere, all over her, in a manner entirely un-Vulcan, as the two of them stumble back to his quarters. The scent of chocolate is strong on his breath and thick on his tongue as he thins the taste into her mouth. The sight is ludicrous. He’s intoxicated. Extremely so. Though, as to how many truffles he’d eaten, Spock conveniently does not remember.

"Nyota," he starts, his palms, smoothing down the curve of her back and over the swell of her ass. His voice deep, ridiculous, in the crook of her neck.

"Shh. Spock." She’s drunk, too, in human fashion, flashing her teeth in a smile that has him leaning against her. The lieutenant snakes a hand up the door, the both of them bumbling inside when it swishes open, and Nyota’s laughing behind her grin.

As soon as his quarters close, Spock bends low, pulling back to level his lips to hers. There’s candy still sickly sweet on his tongue and his eyes are a lush gloss of shiny black, pupils blown wide in his increasing heart rate. Pressing clumsily, on the corner of her mouth first, kissing her. Loving her. Right now, _he wants her_. 

And judging by the narrowed look he’s getting, lust, streaming unabashedly through their contact, she wants him, too.


End file.
